Mikasa's Potato Girl
by BlackroseGUMI
Summary: Sasha gets in trouble for stealing a potato once again. She was forced to run laps around the camp and basically collapses after running for hours. Thank god Mikasa was there to help her. Feeling get revealed and what happens next?


**I'm writing a lot of fics that I need to update at the moment but I had to get this off my chest. I've come I love Sasha a bit too much. Anyways this is a Sasha x Mikasa. There's the smallest amount of Christa x Ymir at the end. I'm actually thinking of making a Christa x Ymir fic but I'm not sure at the moment. I'm too obsessed with Sasha to write anything else. Thanks to whoever reads this and thank you! Okay, I've now edited it and hopefully fixed all my mistakes. If anyone stills spots any mistakes feel free to tell me ^^**

"SASHA!" Keith Shadis, the instructor yelled.

"Yes sir!" Sasha shouted back a bit unsure.

Sasha was once again, eating a potato. She stole it from the kitchen earlier but the instructor caught her. Sasha squinted her eyes hoping her punishment wouldn't be too bad.

"What have I told you about stealing food!?" the instructor looked terrifying to Sasha at the moment.

"I couldn't help myself sir...It looked yummy!" Sasha put on a goofy face being honest to the instructor.

"At least you're honest, but this wont stop me from punishing you. Do fifty laps around the camp!" The instructor demanded.

"Yes sir!" Sasha didn't want to disobey him even if the punishment is bad.

It was only nine in the morning so she would most likely be doing laps until night. Sasha started to run her laps. She was already tired and sweating by the fifth lap. Sasha could feel her legs buckling below her but didn't want to disappoint the instructor. She tried her best to continue but when she reached her twentieth lap she started to get dizzy and her vision was blurry. Sasha trying to continue but her legs collapsed underneath her. It was now about four in the afternoon. Surprisingly Sasha was able to last seven hours of running. She started fading out but then heard a voice which snapped her out of it.

"I will admit that you have guts to even attempt fifty laps Sasha."

"Mikasa?" Sasha couldn't really see the person well but figured from the voice that it was Mikasa.

"Correct. I don't know what to do with a stupid potato girl like you." Mikasa lifted Sasha onto her back and started walking back to the cabin that they shared with everyone.

Sasha had draped her arms over Mikasa's shoulders. She didn't have the strength left to so much as make a fist. Mikasa was holding Sasha tightly grabbing onto her upper legs.

When they arrived at the cabin no one else was there since they were still training. Mikasa slowly placed Mikasa on one of the beds. The potato girl must have fell asleep when Mikasa was carrying.

"You're my potato girl." Mikasa flicked Sasha on the forehead.

Even though Sasha was sleeping she was able to make out what Mikasa said to her. Mikasa left the cabin and went back outside.

Sasha awoke two hours later.

"Ow, my head." Sasha grabbed her head tightly.

She slowly sat up. She was exercising for seven hours so of course she would be sore. Her head was thumping in pain and she was starving. Sasha looked around and noticed that Mikasa wasn't around. She tried to get up but couldn't manage to stand on her legs. She fell to the floor. She started crawling to the cabin door when it suddenly open.

"What are you doing?" Mikasa asked as she entered the room.

"Mikasa! Help me!" Sasha grabbed onto Mikasa's leg still unable to stand up.

"What's wrong?" Mikasa sighed.

"I can't walk." Sasha stated plainly.

"Geez." Mikasa groaned.

She lifted Sasha up bridal style causing the potato girl to blush. She put Sasha back on her bed.

"Hold on, I'll go get you some bread." Mikasa still sounded cold as ever to Sasha.

"You know me well!" Sasha pulled a cheesy smile as Mikasa walked out the door.

'Why am I feeling like this? Come on, there's no way Mikasa meant that I belonged to her when she said I was her potato girl. She probably likes Eren anyway. No one would ever like a failure like me.' Sasha thought.

Just thinking about the failure she is caused tears to drop down her smooth cheek. Sasha grabbed the bed sheets tightly as tears fell down staining the sheets. Then Mikasa walked in with the food. Mikasa walked up to the girl and noticed she was upset about something. She put the food down and sat next to Sasha and put her arm around her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Mikasa actually looked concerned for the potato girl.

"I'm a failure, immature, and a big idiot. I don't deserve anyone's kindness." Sasha sobbed.

"That's not true. Everyone has done something immature in their life. You are a big idiot though, but that's just who you are. It doesn't mean that you're a failure." Mikasa comforted Sasha.

"Mikasa!" Sasha cried pulling Mikasa into a hug.

"Are you in love with Eren?" Sasha asked out of nowhere.

"NO! He's my brother even if we're not blood related!" Mikasa defended herself.

"Okay." Sasha smiled.

"Why did you want to know anyway?" Mikasa raised an eyebrow.

"Because..." Sasha was flustered.

"That's no an answer." Mikasa waited for a proper answer.

"What did you mean when you said that I'm your potato girl?" Sasha looked away and pulled away from the hug.

"I don't know how to put this. I admire you Sasha. You're terrified of the titans but you stand strong to fight them, you never give up either. I guess you could say I'm having rather...conflicted feelings for you. To put it simply I think I might be in love with you" Mikasa surprised herself.

Sasha was speechless. She never though Mikasa would ever talk to anyone about about her feelings let alone be in love with her.

"Mikasa..." Sasha whispered.

"It's okay, I don't expect you to accept my feelings." Mikasa sounded like she had no feelings now.

"I do love you back though." Sasha cupped Mikasa's cheeks with her hands.

"I love how you don't fear fighting the titans but when someone close to you get hurt or is near death you care. You just hide your feelings. I don't know much about your past but I know something must have happened." Sasha said sweetly.

Sasha then brought her head in closer to Mikasa's. She was still cupping her cheeks. Mikasa shut her eyes waiting for her lips to touch Sasha's. Sasha's soft lips touched Mikasa's sweet lips softly. Sasha pushed on Mikasa's lips harder giving them more contact. Mikasa rested her hands on Sasha's hips and kissed Sasha back. The kiss was getting hotter and they were finding it harder to breath. They broke away from the kiss and Sasha put her forehead against Mikasa's.

"I asked if you liked Eren because I was jealous." Sasha put on a goofy smile on like she did earlier.

Mikasa smiled softly like she never has before.

"Don't worry, I belong to you. You're my potato girl." Mikasa stated proudly.

"And you're my brave soldier." Sasha smiled back.

Mikasa kissed Sasha with passion. She moved one of her hands that was on Sasha's hip up to Sasha's neck. Sasha locked one of her hands in Mikasa's hair. Her hand tangled with Mikasa's hair. Sasha moved her other hand and traced Mikasa's thigh softly. Mikasa's legs were smooth and adorable.

Sasha pressed her leg up in between Mikasa's pressing against her treasure only meant for her potato girl. Sasha then pushed Mikasa down hard. Mikasa was sprawled out underneath Sasha.

Sasha continued to kiss Mikasa hardly. She shoved her tongue into Mikasa's and roughly attacked her mouth. She was kissing her so hard that Mikasa could barley kiss back. Sasha moved her left hand up to cup Mikasa's breast while her other hand was rubbing Mikasa's groin to tease her.

"Mmmmm" Mikasa moaned.

"I didn't know you could sound that cute." Sasha whispered into Mikasa's ear.

Mikasa ignored Sasha's comment and let her continue. Sasha stripped Mikasa slowly until she was left in her underwear. Mikasa wore black lace underwear.

"Wow, I though you'd wear plainer underwear." Sasha was just being honest.

"Shut up." Mikasa blushed.

Sasha traced Mikasa's curves making Mikasa shiver at Sasha's gentle touch. Sasha reached behind Mikasa to unclip her bra only to be stopped by Mikasa.

"Don't worry. This won't change anything." Sasha kissed Mikasa on the forehead softly.

Mikasa nodded and let Sasha unclip her bra. Mikasa looked away in embarrassment and covered her face with her hands. Sasha grabbed Mikasa's hands and pulled them away forcing her to look at Sasha.

"Don't worry, you're beautiful Mikasa." Sasha honestly said looking into Mikasa's deep brown eyes.

Sasha then smiled in her usual cheesy way.

"Idiot." Mikasa flicked Sasha's forehead like before.

Sasha planted kisses all over Mikasa's neck. She then sucked on her neck, which left a hickey.

"Okay, someone's going to see that you idiot." Mikasa scolded Sasha.

"Then everyone will know who you belong to." Sasha smirked.

Sasha kept kissing lower until she reached Mikasa's breast. Sasha kissed and sucked on Mikasa's breast while using her hand to please Mikasa's other breast. Mikasa buckled a bit at the sensation.

After a few minutes of kissing and sucking Mikasa's breast, Sasha started moving downwards. She left sweet kisses on Mikasa's stomach.

"Can I?" Sasha asked when she reached Mikasa's black lacey panties.

Mikasa just nodded too embarrassed to speak. Sasha slowly pulled Mikasa's panties down and off her smooth brought her head down to Mikasa's pussy. She started licking Mikasa's clit teasing her. Even though Mikasa was embarrassed she didn't was her potato girl to stop.

"Ahhhhhhhh" Mikasa moaned louder than last time.

Sasha removed her head from Mikasa lower region and moved up until she was face to face with Mikasa.

"Can I do it?" Sasha asked wanting permission.

"Yes." Mikasa said before grabbing Sasha's neck and pulling her in for a kiss.

Sasha moved her left hand under Mikasa to hold her still. Then with her right hand, Sasha then thrusted a finger in Mikasa's pussy. Mikasa squinted as she was feeling a bit scared.

"Don't be scared." Sasha whispered before planting kisses on Mikasa's neck again.

After Mikasa had relaxed somewhat, Sasha thrusted her finger in and out of Mikasa's pussy. Mikasa clutched onto Sasha's shoulder's tightly, hurting Sasha a bit. Mikasa was now constantly buckling while Sasha tried to hold her down. Sasha added another finger into Mikasa's pussy to give her brave soldier more pleasure. Mikasa was moaning loudly and this was turning Sasha on more then she already was. Sasha kept kissing Mikasa's neck burying herself in Mikasa's sweet scent. Sasha felt Mikasa's walls start to tighten. Mikasa was now shaking from the pleasure.

"It's okay, you don't need to hold back anymore." Sasha whispered seductively.

Mikasa's walls clenched tightly against Sasha's fingers as she was about to cum.

"AHHHHHHH, SASHA!" Mikasa yelled as her orgasm reached her.

Sasha pecked Mikasa's cheek and removed her hand from Mikasa's pussy before lightly resting next to her.

"Do you love me or potatoes more?" Mikasa asked after recovering.

"Hmmmm...both?" Sasha answered.

Mikasa punched Sasha in her arm not liking her answer.

"Ow, I was joking. I love you the most of course!" Sasha smiled lovingly at Mikasa.

Mikasa embraced Sasha tightly.

"I love you Sasha." Mikasa whispered softly.

"I love you too Mikasa." Sasha whispered back.

The following day...

"Mikasa, is that a hickey!?" Christa asked surprised.

Ymir was standing next to her as usual.

"Of course not!" Mikasa lied.

Sasha walked up behind Mikasa and put her arm around Mikasa's shoulder.

"Liar it is! I gave it to her Christa!" Sasha announced proudly.

"Idiot!" Mikasa chopped Sasha on the head.

"Don't you have a hickey yourself Christa?" Mikasa asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Christa looked away and blushed.

"Yeah, that was me." Ymir admitted in a serious tone.

"Idiot." This time it was Ymir getting chopped on the head.

Sasha and Ymir were just lying on the ground lifeless.

"Do you think we over did it?" Christa asked.

"Hmmm...Probably."


End file.
